Don't Belong
by StrawberryHamster
Summary: When two best friends end up on a new planet called Insanus, they find themselves in deep danger. Can they escape this insane planet with the help of their new friends or will they suffer a horrible fate? Rated T for mild violence and stuff. :P
1. Chapter 1

"Oh God, this is gonna be **so** boring," huffed a blonde as she and her best friend walked off the school bus.

"Why did we travel 2 cities away just for a stupid fieldtrip?" complained the re-head as she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Because, Flame, our teacher is a moron," the blonde said loudly, not caring if the teacher heard.

"Vanillaaaaaaaa! Entertain meeeeeeeeee!" Flame whined.

"Entertain yourself," Vanilla growled, nudging Flame away.

The two entered the science museum with their class.

"Look! This picture looks like a fish!" Flame shouted, pointing to a painting of a cluster of molecules.

Vanilla looked hard, then laughed. "It does! It looks like a fish! A fishy face!"  
"Vanilla! Flame!" shouted their teacher, "Behave!"

Once the teacher's back was turned, Vanilla mocked her and Flame laughed.

"We have too much fun," Flame breathed.

"We dooo. But we have to when there's nothing fun here!"

"Not true! My uncle lives in this town!" Flame told her, "He's a bit odd, but he's super smart and fun!"

"Riiiiiight… Oh shit! The group's getting ahead of us!"

The two friends rushed to join up with the group, but Flame stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ooooo," she said, eyes growing wide.

Vanilla turned back and joined her friend. "What?"

Flame pointed to a medium sized space ship.

"Don not enter ship," Vanilla red outloud, pointing at the sign.

Flame burst out laughing. "V, you know I don't give a crap about signs!" She stepped over the rope and climbed into the ship.

"Flame!" Vanilla shouted, "Get your butt out of there!"

"Oh, V! You HAVE to check this out! It's soooooo cool!"

Vanilla crossed her arms. "Well, okay. But if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you!" Cautiously, Vanilla climbed into the ship and gasped at the bright buttons and shinny knobs.

"See? Isn't it awesome?" Flame shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. It's pretty cool. Now let's-"

Beep.

Flame had pressed a button, making the door close. "…Opps…"

"You idiot!" Vanilla shrieked.

"I can fix this! I can fix this!" she swore, pressing all sorts of buttons.

With a roar, the ship took off, bursting threw the roof. The two teens screamed helplessly as the ship entered a black hold. Soon, the ship popped out and headed straight forward.

Out of the blackness of the sky, the ship hurled to Insanus, showing no signs of stopping. Finally, it crashed into a big metal building, making it hault.

Surrounding robots stopped what they were doing and stared at the ship which opened up. Two strange "monsters" stumbled out.

Silence.

Then a scream was heard and everyone started to scream, expectially Flame and Vanilla. The robots departed and shot some rockets at one another in panic.

"Did you see THAT?" shouted Flame excidely, "There's a bunch of crazy robots here!"

Vanilla smacked her friend upside the head. "I told you not to go in the ship and what did you do?"

"Go in the ship...," she muttered, rubbing the sore spot where Vanilla had hit her.

Vanilla huffed and crossed her arms, giving Flame an acussing look, blaming her souly for them being on the strange planet.

"Look, I know you're mad, but this ship is trashed," Flame flatly stated, "We can't stay here. We'll need to go find a place to hide."

"You're right... amazingly," Vanilla agreed, then pulled out a weapon. She smiled widely. "It's a good thing I brought my shotgun!"

Flame gapped at her friend, her eyes wide and questioning. "You brought a weapon to school...? Where were you hiding it?"

Vanila rolled her eyes. "Pffft. Like it matters?"

The red-head just stared at Vanilla with a hint of uneasiness. "Well... I suggest we split up. I'll go hide in that house," she nodded to the one quiet a few ways away, "And you can go scout."

"If I must," Vanilla sighed, half annoyed.

Word quickly got around abou the two "monsters". Some robots wanted to catch and research them, so just wanted them dead. Thrasher and Blastus had two different ideas, however.

"We can catch them and turn them in for money," Blastus was suggesting to Thrasher at lunch. "We'll be rich! And not to mention popular."

Thrasher rolled his eyes. "If these 'monsters' are even real, maybe we could. But they're not."

"But how could you be so sure?" Blastus questioned.

Thrasher thought it over, then shook his head. "I don't want to die trying to caputre some monster tha may or may not exsit."

His friend frowned. Now he was just directing away from the question! "Fine," Blastus said blankly, "We won't go hunting for them, then."

"Fine," Thrasher said.

"Fine," Blastus echoed, glaring slightly at his friend as he crossed his arms. He figured he'd catch the monster himself then.

After school, Thrasher and Blastus walked home, then split up when it was time. It had been a long day at school and the taller robot just wanted to slunk in his bed. He went to his room and jiggled his handle.

Locked?

Thrasher sighed. He didn't have time for this. He rammed himself at the door, knocking it over and falling flat on his face. He looked up and was shocked. Huddled where his bed was sat a soft-looking, wide-eyed monster staring at him.

The teen tried scooting closter to the wall and whimpered fearfully.

Something clicked inside Thrasher telling him this monster really meant no harm. He got up and put his door up. "I'm not going to hurt you," he swore.

The girl didn't move.

Thrasher turned to his bed. Okay, so she didn't trust him. That or she didn't understand him. He sat on the floor and stared back at her. "I can't believe this rumor was true..."

The teen's eyes glanced to the side quickly, then back to Thrasher... as if she was plotting on trying to climb out the window.

Thrasher got up and shut the window.

The girl scurried to her feet and made her way to the door, but Thrasher tackled her. "Stop!" he shouted, "You go out there and you'll die! Do you understand?"

The girl just kept struggling.

"Do you understand or not? Give me something to go on!"

"Yes I understand! Now get off of me, you gaint heap of metal!" the girl yelled.

So she did understand their language...

Thrasher go up and the girl jolted up and turned to hi. "You better not kill me," she warned seriously, "My friend, Vanilla, went to scout, but when she comes back, you'll be dead meat!"

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you," the robot told her calmly, relieved he could finally try to talk some sense in the strange creature. "What's your name, anyways?"

The girl gave him a supicious look and said nothing.

"Oh, c'mon. Your friend has a name and you don't?"

"…Flame…"

Thrasher gave her a confused look.

"You can call me Flame…," she stated.

"I'm Thrasher," he told her.

"…Cool name," Flame muttered, still keeping her distance.

"Er, thanks? …Where did you come from?"

"Earth," she said simply, "Where am I?"

"Earth? Never heard of it," he said, "And you're on Insanus."

"Insanus? Never heard of it," Flame mocked, semi-playfully.

Thrasher grinned a little. "Hey, now-"

"Thrasher!" shouted Blastus' voice before he burst into the room with a large bag that squirmed about. "I caught one! I caught a monster using nothing but a box, a string and some cheese!"

"I was hungry, okay?" came Vanilla's voice from the bag.

Flame gasped upon hearing her friend's voice which caught Blastus' attention. "Oh great! You caught one too! Now we can turn them in for money!"

Flame took a stop back and hungled against the wall. Turn them in? Turn them in where? Was she and Vanilla really going to die here on this robot filled planet?

Strawberry: Phew! That was a long chapy, huh? Well, I hope you all can forgive me if I messed up on spelling or not staying true to the character's personalities. Also, I had to change some parts to make it all fit better. Like the bed? I had to change that after watching the episode, "Frenemy" again cause I noticed that Thrasher has an empty space and floats above it while connected to some type of cord. Just to let you know, this story will mainly be about Thrasher and Flame. It'll have Blastus and Vanilla in it too, but the focus is on the two I mentioned. Sorry. ^^; I have a bad habbit of only focusing on two characters in one story. Anyways, I hope you guys like this and I hope more Robotomy fanfics start coming out! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thrasher shook his head. "No."

Blastus blinked. "…No?" he repeated.

Flame let out a sigh of relief. She hugged Thrasher happily. "Oh, tank you, tank you, thank you!"

"Ah, no problem," Thrasher said, trying to pry her off.

"Um, hello?" said Vanilla's voice, "Remember me? Blond in the bag?"

"Oh!" went Blastus as he untied the bag.

Vanilla shimmied out and gave the robot a glare. "Where'd you put my shotgun?"

"…You had a shotgun with you?" he questioned.

The blond growled angrily and pointed an accusing finger. "You made me lose my weapon! You owe me a new one, tubby!"

"What a nice friend you have," Thrasher said sarcastically.

"She has her ups and downs," Flame said simply with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Vanilla growled, wiping some dirt from her jeans, "So how are we going to get back home?"

"What? You expect _us _to help _you_?" Blastus asked, "You two are monsters!"

Flame frowned. "Um, the correct term would be 'humans'," she pointed out.

"And you'll help us or else," Vanilla threaten.

"Oh, yes. Way to seal the deal, V," her friend muttered.

"Hush you!" she spat, "I'll end you!"

The two suddenly started slapping each other wildly with light taps on the arms, then started to bust out laughing.

Thrasher and Blastus stared at them. Man those 'humans' were weird.

"What are we going to do?" Blastus asked his friend, "Since obviously my plan isn't an option any more…"

Thrasher crossed his arms, thinking of a plan. "We'll hide them for now. I can't hide both, though, so you'll have to hide Vanilla, Flame's friend."

Blastus' mouth hung open in shock. "What? But-!"

"Sounds like a plan," Flame agreed, turning from her friend, her arms a bit red, but a smile was on her face.

"Great. I get stuck with that freak…," Vanilla muttered.

Flame rolled her eyes. "That 'freak' is helping you, so be grateful."

"Meh…"

"Okay, then," Blastus sighed, grabbing the bag, "Get in."

Vanilla groaned. "This is humiliating!" Despite her complaining, she did what she was told, knowing that was the only way to make it through the city, unseen.

After Blastus and Vanilla left, Thrasher looked at Flame.

"So now you trust me?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Flame shrugged. I guess." Honestly, he had gained her full trust by telling his friend no to turning her and Vanilla in. And as derpy as Flame happened to be at times, she knew not to tell anyone you trust them right off the bat. She'd keep her guard up and be careful for now.

"So… What's your planet like?" Thrasher asked, sitting down on his computer chair.

"Big and mainly blue," Flame said simply, refusing to sit down.

"…And?" he urged, waving his hand around.

Flame thought it over, sighed, then sat on the floor. "Okay… Do you have a paper and a pencil?" Thrasher handed her a notebook and pencil Flame immediately used to draw. "So, Earth is mostly water," she explained, focus on what she was drawing, "What land is on that planet is populated by plants, animals and us humans. Oh and icky, nasty bugs too."

Thrasher blinked. They had plants there? Huh… And what type of animals did they have? Were they like the giant fire-breathing metal birds like on Insanus? So many questions, but he kept his mouth shut and let Flame tell all about her home.

For hours, Flame described her planet and where she lived. Somehow or another, Flame began to talk about her dogs, which lead her to her sisters and brothers which lead to her dad and step-mom and then ended with her friends.

"Wow," Thrasher said when Flame began to grow silent, "I didn't think anything like Earth ever existed…"

Flame nodded solemnly, a sad expression on her face. She had began to feel homesick already. But she supposed that being billions of light-years from your home planet can do that to a girl. She pulled out a mini digital camera from her pocket. "I don't suppose you can download these pictures on your computer, can you?"

Thrasher got up, taking the small device and hooking it into his computer.

Suddenly, a bunch of bright, color pictures filled the screen, nearly making Thrasher's eyes burn.

Flame sighed contently and smiled a bit at the familiar memories. "That's Earth… Or where I live on Earth anyways." Tears started to fill her eyes.

Thrasher glanced at her. "Are you okay?" He stretched out a hand, but Flame jerked away.

"I'm fine," she lied, "Just tired…" She wiped the tears away, then crawled under Thrasher's computer desk. "Night…"

"G'night…," he echoed.

Humans were so odd.

A/N: OMG. I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in forever! DX I've just had a rough year… Well, anyways! I'll upload another chapter after this one as an apology for keeping you all waiting! Enjoy! ;P

P.S. I'm not good with grammar and spelling so I'm sorry for any mistakes in there. -_-;


	3. Chapter 3

Flame jolted when she was shaken awake, but calmed when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" she asked her friend.

"What am I doing here? You're lucky I came for you at all!" Vanilla said in a hushed tone, "I found a ship."

"Oh to take us home?"

"No, dummy. One to fly us to the sun."

Flame frowned.

"We'll leave tomorrow night when there isn't hardly any robots around," Vanilla told her, "I have to get back now. It's almost daytime."

"Okay," Flame muttered. Once her friend left, she fell back asleep.

An alarm a few hours later startled Flame to death nearly and made her leap up, banging her head on the desk. She could nearly hear it crack open. But, of course, it was another of Flame's exaggerations.

"Ow. That had to hurt."

Flame rose her eyes from the floor to see Thrasher leaning over the edge to look at her.

"Well it didn't feel good," she growled in pain.

Thrasher chuckled, then backed away to turn off the alarm clock. "I'm off to school. Lock the door when I leave."

"What good would that do?" she questioned, "You broke the door yesterday."

"Oh yeah...," he muttered to himself, "Well, hide in the closet."

Flame looked at his closet, then back at him, giving him a 'I don't think so' look.

"Look, just do it, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

A little bit after Thrasher left, Flame snuck to the window and peered out. Destruction was everywhere. She felt a sudden urge to panic. She noticed on this planet robots killed one another. What if Thrasher died? What if his friend died? Flame knew if Blastus died, Thrasher would be devastated. And if Thrasher died… She shook her head. No. None of them were going to die! She bit her cheek, wondering if her own friends and family thought she had died…

Sadly, Flame hid in the closet.

"I'll now assign you a partner," Dreadnot was saying.

Thrasher and Blastus let out a groan. They hated asighed partners. No matter what, their partners wouldn't do the work. Having asighed partners was the most-

"Maimy and Thrasher; you two are partners."

-awesome, blessed thing ever!

"Who?" asked Maimy, clueless.

"Um, me," Thrasher said, raising his hand disappointed Maimy didn't notice him and pretended not to know his name.

"Oh," she said flatly, no doubting wishing to be partnered with Megawatt.

"Blastus and Weenus; you two are partners."

"What?" shouted Blastus, not too thrilled he was partnered with the bipolar bot.

Weenus, who was there beside him, was smiling and waving; possibly going to explode with evilness at any second.

"We can do the project at your house!" he said happily.

Blastus' eyes widened. "What? Oh, no, no, no, no! Um, we can't!" What if Weenus saw Vanilla?

"We're doing it at YOUR house," Weenus growled darkly in a sinister voice.

"Okay," Blastus agreed in a squeak.

Maimy huffed disappointedly and turned to Thrasher. "Do you mind if we do this at your house?"

"S-Sure… No problem," Thrasher said, his voice a bit shaky at the thought of his new friend being discovered.

Flame was bored. How long had she been sitting in the closet? Nearly 8 hours? Were robot schools and human schools the same in that they get out around that time? Numbly, Flame began to whistle, 'Don't Worry, Be Happy'. It had been stuck in her head ever since she and Vanilla had been blasted to this insane planet. Still, she had always wanted something exciting to happen in her life and this was it! …But at what cost?

The sound of the front room door opening made Flame nearly burst out of the dark, crap closet and tackle her new friend in a hug, but a voice made her stay put. A voice she hadn't heard before…

"So, are we going to start on this project or not?" asked the feminine voice.

"We are- Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Thrasher gasped.

"Relax. I'm just looking around."

Flame heard the bedroom door fall down.

"Er, yeah… I broke it yesterday…," Thrasher confessed.

Flame peered through little slits and saw a pink robot. What was she doing here? How could Thrasher risk her being discovered like this?

Maimy glanced at Thraster's closet and gasped. She launched a rocket at it after spotting strange blue eyes.

"No!" Thrasher shouted, "Flame!"

A/N: Another chap, as promised! Forgive me for my grammar and multiple use of the word 'died'. -_-;


End file.
